Untitled
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: "They were here to take her away when she wasnt ready. She had too much to lose now." Working title. Rated for violence and possible language later on, should I continue. Please read and review. Setsuna centris for now


_I'm going to be completely honest here. I have no idea why I wrote this or where's it going. I am tempted though to turn this into a different storyline thats been floating around aimlessly in my brain for a while. It will be VERY AU though, and maybe a little OC. I dunno, we'll just have to see I guess. If y'all review, I might just be encouraged to continue this._

_For anyone reading my CSI story 'Forget Me Not', the reason I havent updated in FOREVER is lack of inspiration. I've seen the new eps, and quite frankly, they suck. So I apologise for that. I am trying though._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not know Mahou Sensei Negima. I do however recommend reading the manga of you have not done so. It is SO good that I have a spaz attack whenever a chapter finishes, I'm THAT excited about it. Seriously though, it really is awesome._

1234564789123456789123456789

Blood red eyes pierced brown as electric sparkles practically flew from their eye contact. They stood so far apart, yet the tension could have put them directly beside each other.

They had come for her. She knew, _everyone_ knew, that this day was bound to come, especially after their previous "adventures" in the magic world, but never this soon. Ala Alba had survived against all odds, a group of high schoolers and their kid teacher on a hunt for the truth. Now they were here to take her away when she wasnt ready. She had too much to lose now.

"You cant blame me for this."

"You have no right to question how we work."

"I didnt ask to be what I am. You're paranoid superstitions are not my problem. They havent been since I was exiled thirteen years ago."

"You filthy hanyo, how _dare _you look down on us. Is it not enough that you willingly display you're disgusting white wings in the presence of others?"

"I do not hide what I am from the people I trust the most. That is where you and I differ. I will not change who I am because it does not fit your agendure."

Black wings sprung from her opponent's back, the familiar unsheathing of a sword as she took up a battle stance, Yuunagi clenched tightly in her grasp. The heavy clash of metal on metal rang through the once peaceful night as several black clad figures watched the battle. Every move was so quick and swift that the younger of the group were barely keeping up with vision alone. Blood droplets hit the pavement from unseen wounds. The aura around the battle field changed as the group sensed several approaching presences, all heading directly toward them. As the intruders finally reached the battle field, the fight broke apart, he sporting a bloody lip and numerous bodily cuts, his challenger in much the same condition.

"Setsuna!"

"Stay out of this! ALL of you!"

A fist slammed into her chin, knocking her off of her feet before crashing her into the ground. Her shoulder felt hot as the blade ripped through the flesh and muscle of her right shoulder and she could only scream against the pain as it was retracted just as quickly, her blood creating a large puddle beneath her.

"Setsuna!"

"Konoka!"

"Let go of me Asuna! Setsuna!"

Her entire arm now useless, she could only watch as her attacker carelessly flicked her blood from his blade, his attention between her and the new arrivals.

"So, this is you're precious Oujosama."

"Stay away from her!"

"Or what?"

A horrid grin crossed his face as his wings flapped as he dove toward the brunette mage.

A blood curdling scream, followed by a stunned silence.

Two blades dripping with crimson blood, one through her stomach, the other piercing his heart, pure white wings blocking her companion's view of what she had done. Crimson eyes glared into each other, her once black hair now as snowy white as the wings from her back and flowing freely. The black group scattered as more mages made their appearance, but the school students stayed, clearly shaken from the blade still visible through their comrades back.

"How...did you..." The man spit a heavy amount of blood through his mouth before falling at the victors feet, his weapon now laying unless on the ground beside him. Her breathing was heavy and labored as crimson now covered her once pristeen school shirt. Her wings retracted as she turned to her friends, sensing their undeniable fear of her true form. The only opinion that she truly seeked though was that of her ojousama.

"Setsuna." A trembling hand reached out to her from the restraining hold that she had yet to be released from by her roommate. The hand trembling from the shock of the fight more than her appearance.

"Konoka." Yuunagi fell to the stained grass as she reached out to grab the hand that stretched out to her before falling as limp as her other arm to her side. The last thing she recalled was her precious ojousama crying out her name as her body crashed the ground and she plunged into darkness.


End file.
